Demon's Blood
by CreamBiscuit
Summary: A quoi pouvait ressembler la vie de Date Masamune lorsqu'il était enfant ? Le mensonge et la violence de sa mère ont créé un monstre. Un monstre qui pourtant à fini par se retrouver confronté à sa plus grande peur : L'Amour.


Demon's Blood

-Dis… Tu m'aimes hein… ?

-Bien sûr que je t'aime.

Alors pourquoi… ? Pourquoi l'amour fait-il aussi mal… ? Moi je croyais à tes belles paroles, aux gestes tendres que tu avais pour moi mais tout ça n'était qu'un mensonge n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne m'as jamais aimé parce que pour toi j'étais un monstre. J'étais le monstre qui avait tué l'homme que tu aimais… Un accident. Tout ça n'était qu'un accident causé par mon imprudence de petit garçon mais même ça tu n'as jamais voulu l'accepter. Une gifle. Puis une seconde et encore une autre et encore sans que jamais je ne me plaigne ou ne pleure. Je ne comprenais pas mais je croyais naïvement que c'était pour mon bien comme tu le disais si bien, une façon de me guérir de la disparition de mon père mais au final qui cela soignait-il vraiment ? Toi ou moi ? Ton cœur se sentait-il mieux ainsi ? Te disais-tu qu'il reviendrait ? J'avais beau scruter tes yeux de mon seul œil valide, je ne voyais rien, je n'arrivais pas à le deviner et te poser directement la question n'aurait fait que te rendre un peu plus triste et ça je ne le voulais pas. Ton cœur contenait assez de peine comme ça…Trop gentil, trop naïf, un cœur d'enfant en somme. Ton enfant. Je t'aimais mais en même temps je commençais à te détester car ton amour n'avait pas la forme que je désirais, celle que je connaissais, celle d'une époque à présent terminée et pourtant tellement belle… Les marques se faisaient plus nombreuses sur ma peau certaines plus profondes et plus méchantes que d'autres mais tu e le faisais pas exprès, ce n'était pas toi, il s'agissait d'une autre personne. Cette ignoble personne qui te rongeait de l'intérieur et qui te rendait laide au possible. Ce visage que je ne reconnaissais qu'à peine présent durant plusieurs longues minutes ou parfois heures et qui disparaissait pour fondre sous les larmes et les excuses. Je te pardonnais encore et encore parce que mon cœur d'enfant souffrait et qu'il ne voulait pas être rejeté mais plus ça allait et plus il était difficile pour moi de me raccrocher à ces quelques mots que tu avais prononcé. J'avais l'impression d'être sale, d'être un monstre. Un monstre qui n'était là que pour faire souffrir les autres et toi en particulier…

-Il neige… Tu veux aller t'amuser… ?

La neige. Tu savais à quel point je l'aimais et ce jour là tu m'as laissé en profiter comme à cette époque mais en voulant rentrer à la maison, la porte était fermée. J'ai tenté de t'appeler mais rien, pas un bruit venant de l'intérieur. Je pensais que tu étais partie pour une urgence alors j'attendis sagement. Une heure, deux puis trois et toujours rien. La nuit passa. Il faisait froid et cette nuit là je cru bien y rester. C'était une sensation étrange, douloureuse et pourtant quelque part agréable une sorte de libération et un lieu prometteur où je n'aurais plus à supporter tout ça ni voir ton visage empli de douleur à chaque fois que tu pose un regard sur moi mais ta voix est venue me chercher et je ne pu qu'ouvrir les yeux. Tes bras chaud et des couvertures… Je ne comptais plus dessus mais c'était pour mieux souffrir non ? Mais j'avais trop sommeil pour me poser davantage de question ce jour là alors mes yeux finirent par se fermer. Combien de temps tout ceci à-t-il duré… ? A vrai dire je ne sais plus vraiment car tu ne me laissais rien voir d'autre que le noir de cette pièce et un peu de nourriture lorsque tu y pensais. Tu ne me touchais plus, même pas pour me frapper et déchaîner ta colère. Non, tout ça tu ne te donnais plus la peine de le faire car me faire partager ta solitude était bien un meilleur jeu pour toi. Les pleurs tu les entendais et tu en souffrais mais tu te retenais encore et encore de venir ouvrir cette porte et de me prendre dans tes bras. Tu ne pouvais pas. Tu ne pouvais pas réconforter un monstre tel que moi et tu avais bien raison car toi aussi j'aurai fini par te tuer… J'en avais envie, j'en crevais d'envie à chaque fois que tu entrouvrais cette porte pour laisser la nourriture me parvenir mais je me retenais. Pourquoi ? Peut-être parce que le monstre que j'étais avait encore une part d'humanité en lui… Risible. J'espérais toujours que mes pensés assassines te parviennent derrière ces murs et qu'elles ne se plantent dans ton cœur pour te tuer à petit feu. Je le voulais car je voulais que tu comprennes ce que ton monstre de fils pouvait ressentir à ce moment là. C'était mal et je le savais mais que pouvais-je faire d'autre ? J'étais à bout et tu avais créé toi-même ce monstre alors j'agissais comme tel… Plus de nourriture, plus aucun bruit de pas, rien. Ce fut seulement quelques jours plus tard que la porte de ma prison d'ouvrit. De la lumière. Une lumière douce et chaleureuse et un visage inconnu. Du sang. Il y avait une forte odeur de sang dans la pièce d'à côté et il ne me fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour comprendre. J'avais réussi à te tuer de ma prison. Quelle ironie n'est-ce pas ? Je venais de te prouver une fois de plus que j'étais un véritable monstre et tu venais de perdre la partie. Il parait que ton cœur avait lâché car trop fatigué. Quel dommage… Je n'ai même pas pu te l'arracher moi-même ni même me délecter de tes expressions de douleur… Voilà ce que je regrette le plus au fond.

La guerre et le sang sont devenus mon quotidien, le quotidien du monstre que je suis, que tu as créé et qui ne cesse d'avoir soif de bataille. Des corps encore et encore et pourtant pas une once de pitié ni de sentiments ne parviennent à m'atteindre. Les amis, la famille tout ça je m'en moque souhaitant tout simplement que les gens me suivent quitte à mourir pour moi, ma bannière. N'est-ce pas là un honneur que je leur fait ? Personne ne se plain bien au contraire car tous m'admire et me vois comme une sorte de dieu et j'aime ça. Le démon bleu. Quel magnifique nom n'est-ce pas ? Tu en serais certainement fière, fière de montrer au monde entier ma véritable nature. Mais en ces temps de guerre je n'ai pas besoin de la cacher bien au contraire. Elle est essentielle et même vitale et tous en sont admiratifs… Mais voilà. Il faut croire que même les démons ont leurs faiblesses et qu'il arrive parfois qu'ils perdent la bataille comme ce jour là. La neige. Cette neige que j'affectionnais tant à fini par me jouer des tours pour permettre à une flèche de se planter tout près de mon cœur… Le miens aussi à faillit me lâcher tu vois… Mais une âme charitable à elle décidée de me sauver, de sauver le monstre que je suis pour sauver ma misérable vie. La douleur je la connais et celle-ci jamais je ne pourrais l'oublier. Cette fois encore j'ai bien cru mourir, j'ai vu cette fameuse lumière tout comme la première fois mais c'est une voix qui me fit faire demi tour. Pourquoi ? Si seulement je le savais… Ma mort n'aurait dérangée personne et pourtant. Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux j'ai vu son visage. Un visage pur et innocent et qui me souriait. Comment pouvait-on me sourire de cette façon et même vouloir me sauver la vie en plus de me toucher ? Mon œil dévisageât encore et encore ce visage avant qu'une main ne vienne le toucher. J'allais le salir mais je n'avais pu m'en empêcher avant de lui tourner le dos. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me regarde, qu'il s'occupe de moi ou me touche d'avantage. J'étais un démon, un être sale aux mains couvertes de tant de sang… Et pourtant… Il ne me lâchait plus, il ne voulait pas me laisser et cela m'énervait. Des coups je lui en ait mis encore et encore pour l'éloigner de moi, le protéger, protéger sa pureté que j'avais déjà trop salit mais rien à faire et cela m'énervait au plus haut point… Des mots toujours plus haut que l'autre, méchants, cruels mais il souriait toujours et sans que je ne m'en rende compte cela me procurait une impression de chaleur… Les démons sont froids et cruels et ne ressentent rien. C'était ce qui trottait toujours dans ma tête et qui faisait que je me comportais ainsi avec lui. Je me devais d'effacer toute cette gentillesse et fuir.

Oui j'ai pris la fuite. Tu rigoles n'est-ce pas ? Ton démon de fils qui prend la fuite sans même faire un nouveau bain de sang. Oh oui, il aurait fait une victime parfaite et j'y avais pensé mainte et mainte nuit mais rien. Je n'ai pas réussi et je savais d'avance que tout ça me retomberait dessus et me poursuivrait encore et encore comme lui le fit ce soir là. Il savait qui j'étais et tout ce que j'avais fait. Comment ? Nous passions notre temps à nous battre alors ce n'était pas vraiment difficile de le savoir mais lui n'avait pas autant de sang sur les mains que moi et je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi il avait passé tout ce temps à s'occuper de moi alors que je ne lui avais rien demandé. J'aurais pu le tuer n'importe quand même quand il m'attrapa par le bras pour me faire tomber tête la premier contre le sol recouvert neige. La neige… Il faut croire qu'elle me poursuivra encore et toujours… Il y avait des larmes et des mots que je n'arrivais à comprendre ou que je ne voulais pas entendre à vrai dire… Il n'y avait que la haine qui parvenait à mes oreilles et lui refusait de me dire de mauvaises choses bien au contraire. Je ne bougeais plus. Je voulais mourir, je voulais qu'on me laisse tranquille, seul et baignant dans du sang encore et encore. Je ne voulais pas de main tendue, pas de pitié ni de belles paroles parce que j'avais mal. Je souffrais d'un mal bien connu et que je ne voulais pas revoir. Je refusais qu'on me mente encore pour mieux m'amadouer et m'enfoncer ce couteau dans le dos comme tu l'avais fait. C'était bien trop douloureux… Et pourtant… Ces mots je les ai a nouveau entendu même en cherchant à me boucher les oreilles car il était trop près et j'étais faible… J'avais mal au cœur. J'avais envie de pleurer mais les démons ne pleurent pas n'est-ce pas… ? Ces larmes tu as du les voir. Ces larmes que je n'ai pas versé pour toi car tu me l'avais interdit, elles ont coulées ce jour là pour la première fois, finissant leur chute dans la neige. Je suis un bien piètre démon n'est-ce pas… ?

- Dis-moi encore que tu m'aimes…

- …Je t'aime Masamune...


End file.
